


confection affection

by ariinyx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bakery, Chocolate, Cute, Fluff, Hot, Kisses, Love, Lust, M/M, Pastries, Pining, Sugar, hunger, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariinyx/pseuds/ariinyx
Summary: Harry works at a bakery . One day an older, but noticeably shorter man, comes in to buy a chocolate eclair .And maybe, just maybe, Harry wants to have a little taste, to see if he tastes as good as his eclair would .





	confection affection

3rd person p.o.v.  
-  
It was quite a chilly day in late November, 40 degrees to be exact, and mild precipitation in the air .  
Harry had just arrived at the bakery to get everything started for the day before he opened the doors and greeted customers waiting on the outside of the building .  
-  
Harry’s p.o.v.  
-  
Another day in the bakery, another day in the life of me . I can’t wait to get home and I haven’t even flipped the sign over to open yet . Let’s hope something good comes out of today .  
I flip the sign over and greet the awaiting customers and in the midst of them I see the prettiest human I have ever laid my eyes on . I need to know his name .   
So I went through the others orders quite quickly just so I could get to him as soon as possible before he could think to leave, seeing as this was the time for the lunch rush to come about .  
As he walks up to order, he looks to me and gives me a smile, and I almost melt right then and there .   
From afar, sure, he’s pretty, but up close ? This man is beyond beautiful, and beautiful is an understatement here .   
“Hello,” he says and squints to read my nametag,”Harry ? Mhm . Could I get a chocolate eclair with extra chocolate curls, pretty please ?”   
He must have caught me staring because I swear he paused before saying ‘pretty please’ but I could be wrong .   
“Coming right up ! What’s the name for your order ?”  
“Louis .”  
I was shaking in my boots, literally . So, before I lost my cool completely, I went to the kitchen to prepare the eclair, and I swear I could feel him stare .  
-  
Louis’ p.o.v.  
-  
I have been to almost all of the shops on this side of town except for the bakery . Everyone always talks about how it has ‘the best pastries in the city’ and the girls gush over the boy with the brown curly hair who supposedly works there . Also, people have said that they have the best eclairs, but I’ll be the judge of that .  
So as I’m walking down the road, I see a line in front of the bakery waiting for the open sign to be flipped . There is quite a bit of people up front, so this place seems fairly decent . I check the time . The sign gets flipped moments after and everyone seems to fit inside still in a line .   
Now, I am not the tallest, but I could see those infamous curls that all the girls talk about, behind the register . I did not see his face until there were about three to four people in front of me that were either swaying side to side or that were remotely shorter than I was .  
And when I saw his face all I could think was, ‘damn he’s fine’ .  
His dimples, his muscles, his smile, his boots . Now that I have seen, I cannot unsee .  
I want him, and I am going to get him . I just need some time .  
So after checking him out ever-so-obviously, it was my turn to order, and I was face to face with my future lover . I could tell he was staring and liked what he saw, so when I smiled, his face was flushed . And then I ordered my favourite, a chocolate eclair with extra chocolate curls, reminding me of his hair, and he went on his merry way to prepare my order .  
I took a deep breath . I am definitely coming back here again .  
He hands me my pastry with a smile of delight and a hint of wonder in his eyes . And as I walk out I look through the window and see, a smiling Harold looking down at the receipt .  
-  
Harry’s p.o.v.  
-  
I had to make everything perfection, because that is just how it goes, but for Louis, he would get more than he would suppose . So, I gave him his pastry and he went on his merry way, and I hope I will get to see that beautiful blue eyed boy again someday .  
-  
3rd person p.o.v.  
-  
The next day, Louis awoke bright and early to attempt to be the first one at the bakery in time to possibly make some small talk or better yet, get his number .   
Harry on the other hand, is in quite a giddy mood from the day before, hoping that the beautiful blue eyed boy would come back to order a chocolate eclair .   
With extra chocolate curls .  
-  
Louis’ p.o.v.  
-  
I made it my mission to be the first person there to arrive at the bakery before anyone else, possibly even before Harry .   
As I am leaning against one of the window frames of the front of the bakery, I don’t seem to notice the door creak open or the bell ding, but I do hear a voice that tells me to ‘come in’, so I went .   
“Why’d you let me in ? You guys don’t open for another 20 minutes or so .”  
“Well,” he started to say, “it's pretty cold outside, I didn’t want you to freeze, and also, you looked a bit lonely so I thought you would have liked a bit of company . That's all .”  
“Oh erm, thank you for letting me inside, it was a bit cold, and yeah sometimes being alone gets pretty lonely .” Why the fuck did I just say that . I look more as a fool than I had before .  
Louis, shut your fucking mouth, pal .  
“Anytime,” he said and he continued, “since I have about 15 minutes to spare, I will get us some coffee and we can chat, because you’re intriguing and I’d like to know more about you, Louis .”  
Oh fuck, he remembered my name . I swallowed hard . So in return, I nodded saying, “that’d be nice, thank you .”  
Because how could I say no ?  
-  
Harry’s p.o.v.  
-  
I was having a great start to the day . I woke up refreshed and left for the bakery just in time to prep a little earlier so I would be able to chill out for a few before flipping the sign over . As the prep was finished, I saw a familiar face outside- the boy with the beautiful blue eyes . He was the only one outside to my surprise, so I let him in .   
We made small talk, had some coffee, enjoyed each other’s company .  
Our time had been cut short as customers had started lining up outside like the day before and the bakery was soon to open . So, I went to the kitchen, made his eclair and gave it to him .   
“How much is it,” he asked .  
“It's on the house .”  
“Its okay you don’t have to-”  
“I want to .”  
He blushes and checks the time realizing that the bakery was supposed to be open minutes ago, so I flip the sign and he waves goodbye .  
Little does he know there’s a surprise, I wrote my number inside to find .  
-  
3rd person p.o.v.  
-  
As Louis walks out of the bakery after Harry had opened it, he reaches into the bag to retrieve his eclair, and pulls a paper out first . The note reading: ‘I really enjoyed our time we spent together today, here’s my number, let’s do it again sometime .’   
His cheeks flushed and his heart jumped . He put the note in his back pocket and ate the eclair as he was waiting for the bakery to close so he could text Harry .

The day at the bakery had soon come to an end . As Harry was cleaning up, his phone dings and rushes to check it, seeing a text from Louis .  
Unknown number:  
Hi Harry it’s Louis :)

Harry almost melted again, for the fifth time .

So, after them texting nonstop back and forth for about a week, and Louis showing up earlier and earlier before the bakery opened day by day, they had learned so many things about each other .   
Including their favourite colors, foods, what they like about each other, their worst habits, favourite places, fears, likes, dislikes,strengths, weaknesses, and so on .  
They know each other pretty well now, if I do say so myself . 

Louis and Harry have been ever-so-anxious to hang out with one another and not just text or do the regular, as in Louis comes to the bakery well before it opens and they chat, so they decided on Saturday .  
Normally, on Saturdays the bakery is closed, mostly for the upcoming weeks prep and just to have time off from the stress of owning and keeping up with a business . Harry never brings people to the bakery on a Saturday, ever . Not even his own mum, so this is quite a big thing for him . He has to prepare .  
-  
Saturday   
-  
Harry’s p.o.v.   
-  
I hit the snooze button again and looked over at the time . Shit . I only have 30 minutes to get dressed and be at the bakery in time . How did this happen ?  
Oh yes, I was dreaming of Louis, thats what happened .  
I have got to hurry .  
So as for times sake, I slipped on some black jeans, a kind of see-through white button up and brown boots with my hair pulled to the back by a bandana . I checked my face in the mirror along with the rest of myself, and I sprayed on some cologne, grabbed the keys and on my way I went .  
I’m not nervous .  
Yeah, keep telling yourself that, bud .  
-  
Louis’ p.o.v.  
-  
My alarm goes off and I sit up and smack it hard enough that it falls to the ground . That thing is so bloody annoying . Not having the energy to pick it up and place it back onto the bedside table, I lay on my side on the ground to check the time . The time is 9:45 . I have to be there at 10 .   
Shit .  
I go to the bathroom and look into the mirror . My hair looked as if a fucking bird nested in it . I quickly brushed through it and formed it into some sort of a quiff with some gel . For my wardrobe, I slipped on some black jegging type pants (that made my ass stand out even more so), a red shirt (which was not fitted but loose enough for hands to slip under), and a pair of white converse .  
I checked myself in the mirror once more, popped a mint in my mouth, and put on some chapstick because you never know what could happen when you’re alone with a tall,hot, muscular, baker-guy who also happens to be your crush .  
Anything could happen .  
I grabbed my keys and headed that way .  
I am so nervous but excited, I wonder what we will be doing today .  
-  
3rd person p.o.v.  
-  
As they both got ready and started heading to the bakery, they thought of all of the possibilities of all the things that could end up happening today and everyday thereafter .   
Harry had been stepping up his flirting game the past few days and Louis had been wondering if he would take it all the way, maybe even to the next level . And he’d like it that way .   
As Louis arrives at the bakery, Harry lets him in .  
-  
Harry’s p.o.v.  
-  
“Hi Louis, come right on in ! You look amazing as always .”  
He looked more than amazing . He looked ravishing and that’s something I want to do, ravish him. His ass looks great in those pants, and that shirt ? Holy shit, I’m losing my breath .  
“Hey Harry, thank you, you look good as well,” he says and smiles afterwards .  
I cannot wait to tell him what we’re doing today .  
“So, let me tell you what we have planned today . As you know, we are not open on Saturdays because Saturdays are reserved for the next weeks prep, but today, that's not happening . Today, we are making your favourite pastry, chocolate eclairs . And I, will guide you through the process,” I say as I take his hands in mine and lead him to the kitchen .  
-  
Louis p.o.v.  
-  
I saw him scrambling inside the bakery seconds before he let me in and I did not notice what he was wearing, but now that I can see, I can’t look away . The black pants fit his legs exceptionally well, his shirt you can see his nipples and abs through, and his curls all pulled back by his bandana, and I just want to set them free .   
He looks so good my mouth is watering .   
Figuratively, I hope .  
When he finally told me what we were doing today, I almost jumped . Eclairs are my favourite .  
How could he have known ?

“How did you know ?”  
“How did I know what,” he asked, smiling .  
“That my favourite pastry was chocolate eclairs ?”  
“You told me, silly . And even if you hadn’t have told me, it would have been a guess because you order it every single time .”  
He remembers, how cute . I smile at him, now realizing that my hands are still in his, I give them a small squeeze .  
“Oh erm I forgot, sorry .” And that's the cue to bat my lashes at him . Works every time .

“So what are we waiting for ? Let's make those eclairs,”he says while dragging me with him to get the ingredients .   
I don’t want him to let go .  
-  
Harry’s p.o.v.  
-  
We get all the ingredients spread out and I look over to Louis reading the directions on how to make the eclairs and his expressions are just too cute I can’t look away .  
He finally finishes reading and we get started . Every time I make these from scratch, confectioner’s sugar always seems to wind up on my nose .   
And sure enough, it happened this time too . Louis looked up at me and giggled pointing at my nose saying, “you’ve got a little something right here,” he stepped up on my boots and licked it right off of the tip if my nose .   
I didn’t know what to do with myself so I just blushed, smiled, and said, “thank you .”  
So, after messing around for a while and cracking jokes, the eclairs were finally in the oven .  
They usually take 30 to 40 minutes to bake and a couple more to cool down .   
We can do a lot of things during that time .

The chocolate topping and pudding filling was already made so we had nothing left to do but wait until the eclairs were fully baked and cooled .   
So, we ate some melted chocolate from the bowl and Louis had gotten some on his lip and not noticed .  
-  
Louis’ p.o.v.  
-  
The eclairs were in the oven and we were having a blast . He showed me how to work through every step, and had his hands on me every step of the way, even when it was not needed and I could obviously do the task myself, but I’m not complaining .  
And now we are eating some melted chocolate from the bowl, seeing as though we made too much of it . I got some on my lip, pretending not to notice it, so I could get his reaction, because I already hit him with the confection affection with the powdered sugar nose incident .  
Right now, I am looking at his face . I can see him look at the chocolate on my bottom lip . He swipes it off my lip, and licks the chocolate off of his finger . And he does it so innocently .   
Fuck .   
So now I have a wild idea . I step up on his boots again wobbling for a moment as he puts his hands on my hips with a semi-tight grip to steady me and I say,”I think you have a little something right here,” and I lean in to kiss his lips .   
And as I pull away, I bat my lashes and he pulls me right back in, kissing me harder and gripping my hips as though I would run away . My hands go up to his hair as he runs his hands under my shirt, and I slip his bandana off and throw it across the room and put my hands in those chocolate curls . He hums in delight as I tug at his hair and I squeak as he picks me up by his grip on my hips and I cross my legs behind his back . He sets me down on one of the prep tables I presume, without breaking the kiss . And when we pull away for some air . Oh my God, all I could do was stare .  
-  
Harry’s p.o.v.  
-  
He kissed me . The beautiful blue eyed boy kissed me . Louis kissed me .  
And when he pulled away and batted his lashes at me, I knew what I had to do . And oh believe me, I wanted to .  
I kissed him back . Not too hard, not too gentle, but somewhere in between, and then it escalated from there and here we are . Him on one of the many silver prep tables and me with my hands still on his hips, both out of breath, just staring at each other .   
I finally catch my breath and while in between kisses I say, “you know what you taste like,”still kissing, he hums as if asking for the answer and I proceed to whisper in his ear, “a chocolate eclair .”  
He then pulls me back and says,”and you’re the extra chocolate curls .” Than he whispers,”give me more .”  
I then proceed to kiss him sweetly at first but towards the middle of the kiss I bite his lip softly and glide my tongue in . He hooks his legs around my back again and takes one hand to my hair and one under my shirt as I grip his ass while one of my hands explores the rest of his body . Moments later the kisses return from desperate and lust-like to slow, sweet, and love-like .  
As we pull away one last time I ask him, “would you be mine ?”   
And as he kisses me for about the 145th time tonight he whispers,”yes, if that's alright .”


End file.
